1. Field of the Invention
A videogame involving a light spot symbol on a screen and a target detector to be directed toward the moving spot and having a trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide in videogames an arrangement where a light spot moves on a television screen which can be shot down with an optical electronic target detector. The optical electronic detector can be shaped as a pistol, or as a rifle. This can be done by having a target detector incorporating a diode which upon coincidence between direction of the target detector and of the moving light spot, generates an electrical signal. A simultaneous operation of a trigger finger or arm pivotally mounted in the target detector, causes a light beam to be emitted therefrom which when hitting the light spot extinguishes it and a hit is then counted.
The television screen displays the number of times the trigger arm is operated to emit a shot and the number of hits that are achieved.
In general a cable is provided for an electrical connection of the target detector and the television screen serving as a playing field. The cable can transfer the coincidence signals for counting the hits, the operations of the trigger resulting in shots missing the target, and the signals for controlling the disappearance of the light spot.
One of the drawbacks of the aforedescribed videogames resides in that the player can only be seated at a maximum distance from the television screen which is limited by the length of the cable. When several players use the videogame, it is cumbersome to handle because of its attachment to a cable, especially when handing the target detector from person to person. The cable is also unwieldy when transporting and storing the videogame. Furthermore, the possibility of a faulty cable connection is also present. Another disadvantage resides in the susceptibility of the device to malfunction due to extrinsic light collected by the photodiode, e.g. by daylight or by the light emitted from an electric bulb fed with 60 Hz line current. Therefore, in a bright room or when the target detector is directed toward an external light source it cannot be excluded that with simultaneous operation of the trigger a coincidence is found and a hit recorded, although the target detector is not directed towards the moving light spot on the screen.